


DEFENDERS one-shots

by noobnapalmwarfare2



Series: One shot collections [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Appearances from other Marvel Characters, BAMF Danny Rand, BAMF Elektra, BAMF Iron Fist, BAMF Jessica Jones, BAMF Luke Cage, BAMF Misty Knight, Between Seasons, Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, Heroes for Hire, Memory Loss, One-Shots, Pre-Series, Protective Elektra, Punisher - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Team Red, after series, collection, during the series, not all tags in every oneshot, street level heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobnapalmwarfare2/pseuds/noobnapalmwarfare2
Summary: A collection of different one-shots about the Defenders, during, prior, or after the series. Ranges from fix-its to tragedies and everything in between.





	DEFENDERS one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting on AO3 and I watched the Defenders this weekend and just had to write a few fics about it, but instead of full fics, it is going to be a series of One-shots with different premises behind them. The first one: Luke Cage is invincible, why wouldn't he go back in a collapsing building to protect Daredevil?

Luke felt like he had let enough people die and disappointed too many others. He had failed too many times to not succeed. Seeing the building about to collapse, he was about to go with his first instinct, to run, but then he realized something. He was invincible and had a building collapsing on him, what was he doing running from the building and not going back to save his friend? 

Luke turned to the police officers and the people he was with before starting to run back in the building. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He heard Misty call out to him from the ambulance that had arrived to help her. 

"Invulnerable, remember," He turned around a quickly yelled, "If an innocent person is left inside, I can save them." He lied, deciding to keep the fact that Daredevil and Elektra were both in the hole at the bottom of the building a secret.

Luke didn't hear any other replies as he broke the doors down and raced through the financial building, rushing back to the hole. He saw the place start to fall down and heard the bombs go off, but he didn't let that stop him. He rushed the rest of the way to the hole and with a muttered, "Please do not let my invulnerability fail me now." He leapt into the hole in free-fall all the way down to the bottom.

He slammed into the bottom of the shaft and quickly got up, seeing the rumbling ceiling but not Daredevil or Elektra. "Sweet Christmas," Luke muttered as he saw the ceiling start to fall, "Where are you Murdock?"

Luke raced through the tunnel looking through him, then turned a corner and saw Daredevil and Elektra kissing each other. With the ceiling Crumbling, there was no choice in his mind, he knocked the two of them down and made sure to keep his body completely above the two of them.

The last words that were said before the building collapsed on them was Daredevil shouting, "Luke!" in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I loved Luke Cage, and I remember the episode where he tanked a building being destroyed on top of him, and the point stands, Luke could take it, and he would if it meant saving someone. So, while that was an amazing scene, I just feel like Luke could have saved them. That scene was on my mind the entire time Luke, Danny, and Jessica were on their way out, "Why isn't Luke down there? He's invincible and he's done this before, so why isn't he doing it now?"


End file.
